Feature Comics Vol 1 22
Supporting Characters: * Captain Kane Adversaries: * Mayor Tull Other Characters: * Ted Downs Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Espionage Starring Black X: "The Rescue of Batu" | Synopsis6 = Circa probably 1938-May: The Black X's Hindu servant Batu has been captured by a spy ring (Daglos, and the other guy), and is being tortured, but as a master of the occult sciences, he's able to contact the Black X via telepathy, and guide him to the right address, in a bad neighborhood, to have about a two-page fistfight at the end of which a goodly dozen freshly-thrashed spies are ready for jail. | Writer6_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler6_1 = Will Eisner | Inker6_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Batu, a master of the occult sciences Adversaries: * Daglos * another spy Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle1 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis1 = Reprints from the Joe Palooka comic strip | Writer1_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler1_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker1_1 = Ham Fisher | Editor1_1 = Ed Cronin | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Joe Palooka Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Jane Arden | Synopsis3 = Reprints from the Jane Arden comic strip | Writer3_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Archie O'Toole: "The Children's Protest" | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler4_1 = Will Eisner | Inker4_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Rance Keane: "The 'Ghost' of Jed Osborn" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = William Smith | Penciler5_1 = William Smith | Inker5_1 = William Smith | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Big Top | Synopsis7 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = The Bungle Family: "Sold!" | Synopsis8 = Reprints from The Bungle Family comic strip | Writer8_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler8_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker8_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis10 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer10_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler10_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker10_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Ned Brant | Synopsis11 = Reprints from the Ned Brant comic strip | Writer11_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler11_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker11_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Captain Cook of Scotland Yard: "The Ruby Willie Case" | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Penciler12_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker12_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis13 = Reprints from the Dixie Dugan comic strip | Writer13_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler13_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker13_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Dixie Dugan Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "Mr. Big" | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler14_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker14_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle15 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 22" | Synopsis15 = Reprints from the Slim and Tubby comic strip | Writer15_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler15_1 = John J. Welch | Inker15_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tubby Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle16 = Gallant Knight: "Showdown With Chopak" | Synopsis16 = Reprints of the Gallant Knight feature from the British comic Wags | Writer16_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler16_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker16_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Fcook Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle17 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis17 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer17_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler17_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker17_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * has a Hindu manservant, Batu, just like Zatara has a Sikh-or-Hindu manservant, Tong. In fairness, to be as well-dressed as Zatara or Black X, one probably would need a full-time valet. * smokes cigarettes, and carries them in a fancy cigarette case. * Will Eisner, aka "Will Erwin," aka "Cary Weyt," did the Archie O'Toole series under the pen name "Bud Thomas." | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #22 entire issue online }}